


Vor Jahren

by Sinaida



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal aus diesem Fenster geblickt hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vor Jahren

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen, lieben Dank an [](http://patk.livejournal.com/profile)[**patk**](http://patk.livejournal.com/) für's - wie immer - ausgezeichnete Beta.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal aus diesem Fenster geblickt hatte.

Womöglich war es schon Jahre her.

Er vermutete, dass es damals geregnet hatte. Die Erinnerungsfetzen an diese Zeit, die ab und zu völlig unerwartet und ungebeten in seinem Sinn auftauchten, präsentierten ihm immer Bilder einer grauen, kalten und klammen Welt. So als hätte er die letzten Jahre seines Lebens in stetigem Novembernieselregen verbracht. Er wusste, dass es nicht so war, aber es hatte sich so angefühlt.

Auch jetzt war die Außenseite der Scheibe noch nass vom letzten Regenguss. Ab und zu flossen einzelne Tropfen ineinander, vereinigten sich zu einem Rinnsal und rollten, langsam zuerst, dann immer schneller, abwärts.

Jim Ellison presste eine Hand an das Glas. Er spürte Kälte an seinen Fingerspitzen. Seltsam vertraut und doch so anders als früher.

Genau wie die Aussicht. Die Lichter der Hochhäuser am anderen Ufer des Flussarmes spiegelten sich im Wasser und wirkten auf der windgekräuselten Oberfläche wie tanzende Glühwürmchen. Der helle Schein des Vollmondes tauchte den schmalen Grünstreifen zwischen Ufer und Parkplatz in weiches Licht. Über dem regenfeuchten Gras stieg Dunst auf. Ab und zu verdeckten schnell ziehende Wolkenfetzen die runde Scheibe des Mondes. Vom Meer her wehte eine leichte Brise. Die Luft roch nach Salz und Tang.

Vertraut – und doch so anders.

Für einen Moment hatte Jim das Gefühl, als würden Gegenwart und Vergangenheit ineinander fließen wie die Wassertropfen an der Scheibe. Ein seltsam zeitloser Augenblick, so intensiv, dass Jim sekundenlang fest davon überzeugt war, unten vor dem Haus seinen Truck Seite an Seite mit Blairs altem Volvo zu finden. Nur ein Schritt auf den Balkon hinaus und er könnte beide Autos sehen.

Er schloss krampfhaft die Augen, als ihn plötzlich die Erinnerung überfiel.

Absolute Hilflosigkeit und nackte Panik, als er die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verlor. Reifenquietschen. Der Baum, der scheinbar in Zeitlupe unaufhaltsam näher kam. Dann das dumpfe, knirschende Krachen des Aufpralls.

Messerscharfe Splitter bohrten sich in sein linkes Bein, die Hüfte, den Brustkorb. Der Ekel erregend metallische Geschmack von Blut, das ihm in den Mund schoss. Das endgültige Geräusch brechender Knochen. Dann Dunkelheit.

Mit bebender Hand strich sich Jim über die Stirn, überrascht, dort kalten Schweiß und nicht warmes Blut zu fühlen. Er atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt vom Fenster zurück. Unmöglich, dass der Truck irgendwo anders als auf dem Schrottplatz zu finden war.

Zum Glück war außer ihm niemand verletzt worden. Er hatte allein im Auto gesessen. Mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, in einer anderen regnerischen Vollmondnacht. Wie so oft. Bei Blair, ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Einsatz und dem Scheißkerl, den er nie erwischt hatte.

Hastig fuhr sich Jim mit der Hand über die Augen, als könnte er dieses verdammte Bild damit wegwischen. Aber es blieb. Blair, leblos, kalt und regennass in seinen Armen. All das Blut ... Die Ereignisse jener Nacht waren in seine Sinne eingebrannt und schienen ihm oft lebendiger als die Gegenwart. Die Jahre hatten ihnen nichts von ihrer Schärfe und ihrem Schmerz genommen.

Alle hatten ihm versichert, dass es besser werden würde. Aber es war nicht so. Nicht im ersten Jahr und nicht in den Jahren darauf. Und dann hatte er selbst den Unfall gehabt.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und entspannte sich etwas.

„Schluss damit!“

Entschlossen drehte er dem Fenster und der vertrauten Aussicht den Rücken zu und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Außer dem Schnitt des Lofts erinnerte hier nichts mehr an früher. Jim war dankbar dafür, es erleichterte ihm das zu tun, wozu er hergekommen war, ohne bei jedem Gegenstand seinen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

Mit langen Schritten ging er durch den Raum und betrat Blairs ehemaliges Zimmer, das jetzt als Büro eingerichtet war. Auf dem sehr ordentlichen Schreibtisch lagen einige Akten, sorgfältig übereinander gestapelt. Selbst die Stifte steckten nach Farben sortiert in dem Halter. Auf dem Computermonitor war kein Stäubchen zu sehen. Es gab nichts Überflüssiges, das von der Arbeit ablenken konnte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Jims Gesicht und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Junge, Junge, wer hätte gedacht, dass aus dir mal so ein Ordnungsfanatiker wird? Wenn ich an all den Firlefanz denke, der immer im Büro deines Dads rumgestanden ist ...“

Schnell blätterte Jim durch die Akten, bis er die Richtige gefunden hatte. Der Westside-Fall. Ein Serienmörder schlachtete seit Wochen Obdachlose ab wie Vieh. Bisher war die Polizei ratlos, sämtliche Spuren hatten sich als Sackgassen erwiesen. Jim würde etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen.

Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog eine versiegelte Tüte heraus, ähnlich denjenigen, die die Spurensicherung benutzte. In ihr befand sich ein leeres, abgegriffenes Streichholzheftchen, auf dem noch deutlich der geschwungene, goldfarbene Schriftzug des City-Hotels zu erkennen war. Martin McBride, das letzte Opfer des ‚Westside-Rippers’, hatte diesen Gegenstand als eine Art Talisman betrachtet und gehütet wie seinen Augapfel. Ein Relikt aus der guten alten Zeit, als er noch Portier in dem edlen Laden gewesen war. Auf dem Heftchen befanden sich, mit bloßem Auge nicht zu erkennen, die Fingerabdrücke des Mörders.

Für Jim war es eine Kleinigkeit gewesen das Heftchen an sich zu nehmen, nachdem der ‚Ripper’ es als Trophäe hatte mitgehen lassen.

Sorgfältig legte er die Tüte auf die Westside-Akte und beides mitten auf den Schreibtisch. Daryl würde sich etwas überlegen müssen um zu erklären wie er diesen Beweis „gefunden“ hatte – nicht wirklich ein Problem für den Jungen, der mittlerweile zu den besten Detectives von Major Crime zählte.

Jim griff einen Stift aus dem Halter und kritzelte eine kurze Notiz: „Manche sehen mehr als andere. Stell’ keine Fragen. Lass’ dir eine plausible Erklärung einfallen. J“ Daryl war clever, das würde genügen.

„Jim?“

Die leise Stimme in seinem Rücken ließ ihn herumfahren. Blair stand im Türrahmen, das Mondlicht umgab seine Gestalt mit einem wabernden Schein. Jim atmete tief durch. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass er ihn nicht mehr kommen hörte, sondern dass er plötzlich einfach *da* war, von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Genauso wie er sich immer noch nicht wirklich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er *überhaupt* da war.  
Sandburg sah genauso aus, wie in dieser letzten Nacht, nur ohne das Loch in seiner Brust und all das Blut und den Regen. Jetzt lächelte er und strich sich in der altvertrauten Weise das Haar aus der Stirn. „Alles okay?“

„Ja.“ Jim warf einen letzten Blick auf den Schreibtisch. „Was tust du hier, Sandburg? Kontrollieren ob ich meinen ersten Job nicht vermassle?“ Der kleine Scherz kam nicht ganz so locker wie beabsichtigt über seine Lippen.

Doch Blair grinste nur. „Hey, die Rollenverteilung passt dir nicht, richtig? Ich der Mann mit Erfahrung und du der Neuling.“ Er trat zur Seite und Jim verließ das kleine Büro.  
„Das ist es, Sandburg. Ich platze vor Neid“, erwiderte Jim mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er ging zur Balkontür und blieb mit verschränkten Armen davor stehen. Das erste Licht des neuen Tages dämmerte herauf, gleich würde die Sonne aufgehen. Er war länger hier geblieben, als beabsichtigt. „Ich bin fertig. Wir können gehen.“

Blair trat neben ihn, so nah, dass Jim seine Körperwärme spüren konnte. „Das hat lange gedauert.“ Auch er war wieder ernst, in seiner Stimme eine unausgesprochene Frage und ein Hauch Besorgnis.

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich eines von der salbungsvollen Rede beim Begrüßungscocktail behalten habe, dann, dass Zeit jetzt keine Rolle mehr spielt. Richtig?“

Blair rollte amüsiert die Augen angesichts des ‚Begrüßungscocktails’, erwiderte aber nur: „Okay, ja, aber es ist nicht unbedingt gut, dass du *hier* so viel Zeit verbringst.“ Er machte eine Geste, die das ganze Loft einschloss. „Erinnerungen können ziemlich … überwältigend und plastisch sein, besonders in der Gewöhnungsphase. Gerade für jemanden mit deinen Sinnen. Da fällt mir ein - wir müssen unbedingt testen, ob …“ Er verstummte unter Jims warnendem Blick, grinste und hob die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste. „Hey, manches ändert sich nie, Mann.“ Ernster fuhr er fort: „Immerhin war das mal deine Wohnung.“

„Deine etwa nicht?“ Jim hob ironisch die Augenbrauen. „Immun gegen Nostalgie-Anfälle, Chief?“

Jetzt zuckte Blair die Schultern. Betont gleichgültig. „Bei mir ist es länger her. Und ich war schon oft hier, seit ...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und wandte den Blick ab. Jim konnte nur ahnen, was in seinem Freund vorging. Wie verzweifelt er in all diesen Jahren versucht haben musste, für Jim mehr zu sein, als ein gespenstisches Raunen und ein warmer Wind, der mitten im Winter durch das Loft strich.

Jim legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und erinnerte sich an die kalte, graue Zeit, in der er verzweifelt jede Nacht auf das Raunen und den Wind gewartet hatte. Blair schlang den Arm um Jims Taille und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort. „Es ist gut, dass Daryl jetzt hier wohnt und kein Fremder. So gehört das Loft immer noch jemandem aus der Familie - so zu sagen.“

„Ja.“ Jim drückte Sandburg kurz an sich. Blair hatte Recht, es war ein gutes Gefühl, hierher zurück zu kehren und zu wissen, dass es Daryl Banks war, der oben im Bett lag und schlief. Es machte den Abschied leichter. Jim spürte, wie die Melancholie von ihm abfiel und einer tiefen Zufriedenheit Platz machte.

Blairs Haar strich sanft über Jims Handrücken, als er den Kopf bewegte und zu Jim hoch blickte. Leise fragte er: „Können wir?“

Jim nickte und lächelte ihn an. „Verschwinden wir hier.“

Seite an Seite traten sie durch die geschlossene Balkontür in die Morgendämmerung hinaus.

***


End file.
